far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 638 - Continuing On
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #638 - Continuing On is the six-hundred thirty-eighth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one-hundred forty-eighth episode of Season 6. Video Overview FLoB-athon 2017 is Coming Kurt breaks of the Hidey Hole, gets Wolfie, and heads westwards. He jokingly confirms that the completed $60,000 goal is now up to $61,231.28 for Child's Play Charity. FLoB-athon 2017 is this Saturday, and Kurt will press F3 to see his distance to the Far Lands. The 2266779 Monument was built commemorating the 2 million+ number that was the distance traveled at Season 5's conclusion. Season 6 has been remarkably consistent even with a hiatus. FLoB-athon 2017 will start at noon Eastern time, and run at least eight hours and twenty minutes. There may be reach goals to extend the stream. He talks about the streams not really being about to raise fundraisers, unlike Zeldathon which raised over $300k. This is a celebration, not a donation stream. Kurt also talks about stream notifications and tips being disabled during the stream. Episode 639 will come out before FLoB-athon 2017, and episode 640 will close out the series before Season 7 starts with episode 641. He changes the start time saying it will be noon at the earliest, he does not want to start too early with him too tired like FLoB-athon 2014 which he thought flopped. Question: You may have talked about this in another video, but why did you decide to move from Chicago? As a Chicagoan I was very offended! Just kidding, you may have wanted to escape the cold weather, I'm freezing over here. Also are you planning on getting any other pets in the future. & Hi Kurt, how's Eva doing? You haven't mentioned her in a while Kurt has opened up about Eva on livestreams, and starts by confirming that she is alive. He confirms that he did not move to Phoenix alone, he was in a relationship. In 2016 the relationship ended, and Eva is now with his former partner. Kurt is in the same house he used to share with another, but he now lives alone. Kurt states that he wants no pity, as ultimately he made the decision. Kurt did not know how to address the issue, and thought about such extremes about not mentioning it altogether or making a dedicated video, but settled on being frank about it with help from others. Kurt says that he was not alone in deciding to move to Phoenix, and now that he's alone even though he enjoys it, the hot summers and lack of friends in the area means that he is seriously going to move away from Arizona. He is pushing out FLoB-athon 2017 unusually quickly so he can move. Now that this move will be done on his own, he thinks he will document more of it unlike the secretive move from Chicago to Phoenix. Kurt talks about the frequent breaks needed to back-up the world, as in previous FLoB-athons walking too far for too long the game has frozen and crashed. He thinks a memory leak may have been responsible for this and Wolfie's infamous disappearance in FLoB-athon 2012. Question: I notice the most popular game you've played other than Minecraft is the modern Tomb Raider series franchise, are there any popular AAA games out there you have not played because you think they would be saturated with views from other YouTubers? Or are you simply generally more interested in the niche games bracket? Are there games out there you'd like to play but don't have the time? Kurt supposes that he does like 'indie' and niche games. ABZÛ, one of his favorite games of 2016, was published by a major studio but had a standalone feel. Long narrative games like the Witcher are pretty hard for him to get into, but admittedly the Witcher would be his game of choice in that genre. Elder Scrolls and Bioshock are examples of games with such developed worlds he feels he cannot get into. Tomb Raider and Rise of the Tomb Raider he bought into as he was a massive fan of the series, but Kurt hates the new game it made. The Forza series is also a AAA series. INSIDE was also very popular for an indie game. Kurt owns Overwatch, but does not have much motivation to play it. 'Walking simulators' are something Kurt really enjoys, and you do not see AAA gamers getting engrossed in those types of games. He makes his end of episode Hidey Hole, and thanks people for watching. Kurt calls it a 'Sidey Hole' as it is in a cliff with a window. Kurt again reminds everybody that FLoB-athon is a mere episode away. Trivia * The end slate links to a Mindcrack Prank Wars w/ Beef & Etho - Nether Hole for Pause and Tomb Raider: Anniversary - 12 - Jump Scare.